Flores Murchas
by Srta. Wheezy
Summary: O amor nunca deixara de existir, mesmo depois da longa e determinada briga entre os dois. Um casamento sem sentido estava programado, enquanto comensais escolhiam em massa atacar a pobre moça. Um desespero sem fim, e, uma linda e única flor murcha, simbol


**Flores Murchas**_  
Srta.Wheezy_

**Sinopse:** O amor nunca deixara de existir, mesmo depois da longa e determinada briga entre os dois. Um casamento sem sentido estava programado, enquanto comensais escolhiam em massa atacar a pobre moça. Um desespero sem fim, e, uma linda e única flor murcha, simbolizando tudo.

**- Capítulo Único - **

_- Lene... – ele a chamou, enquanto suas mãos ágeis brincavam com o cabelo castanho escuro da adolescente. A garota, que estava deitada sobre o tórax bem definido do rapaz, levantou-se levemente e o olhou. – Queria te fazer uma pergunta. Uma pergunta bem séria! – ela olhou-o, preocupada.  
- Diga, Sirius!  
- Er...Você casaria comigo? – ele perguntou, encabulado, enquanto fitava sem graça a grama abaixo. Notou que Marlene tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios.  
- Por acaso o senhor está me pedindo em casamento, Sr. Black?  
- Pode-se dizer que sim! – ele falou, sorrindo, enquanto sentava ao lado de Marlene, com as pernas cruzadas. Olhou para os lindos olhos da namorada e se assustou ao notar que tinha dúvida e medo neles.  
- Sirius... – ela falou, envergonhada demais para olhar para o maroto. – A guerra estourou! Não podemos simplesmente fingir que ela não existe, não podemos transbordar de felicidade enquanto mortes estão acontecendo! Mesmo te amando, acho que esse não seria o momento certo.  
- E quando será? – ele perguntou, a respiração pesada, impaciente. Ela abaixou a cabeça. – QUANDO VOCÊ OU EU MORRER? – nenhuma resposta, apenas o doloroso silêncio. - PELO AMOR DE DEUS, MARLENE! TEMOS QUE CONTINUAR A VIVER, NÃO PARANDO POR CAUSA DE ALGO ASSIM! SIM! EXISTE UMA GUERRA! MAS E DAÍ? É POR CAUSA DISSO QUE NÃO PODEMOS SER FELIZES? NÃO PODEMOS VIVER? – ele falou, gritando, desesperado. A raiva o atingiu, enquanto levantava-se rapidamente e fitava a garota pela última vez daquela tarde, deixando a jovem chorando no jardim. _

Acordou assustada. Novamente aquela lembrança atingira-a. Percebeu que lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e, rapidamente, limpou-as. Sentou-se na cama de casal, enquanto os lençóis brancos ficaram levemente amassados.  
_  
_As flores murchas se encontravam em cima de uma mesinha de estar. Suas pétalas amareladas estavam caídas e despedaçadas, seu miolo amarronzado demonstrava a dor. Já não exalava nenhum perfume, enquanto o pólen já não existia. 

Sua mão cansada e suave deslizava sobre as murchas pétalas amarelas, enquanto seus olhos, carregados de uma dor que nunca imaginara sentir um dia, vagavam pela escuridão sem fim.

Ouviu o barulho da campainha ecoar pela casa, enquanto com preguiça, levantou-se devagar e se dirigiu para a porta. Abriu a porta com mau humor, enquanto a pessoa que menos esperava estava parada, diante da porta aberta.

A vontade de lhe bater a porta, foi sufocada pela curiosidade. Sua expressão era estranha, enquanto silenciosamente o convidava à entrar. Os olhos percorreram por seu corpo, enquanto aos poucos, sentia-se mais sufocada.

Analisou o que o maroto segurava sobre a mão, enquanto tudo se explicava, para a infelicidade da mulher.  
- O que você quer? – ela perguntou, já tendo certeza da resposta. Ele a fitou sem graça.  
- Eu vim... – ele não pôde continuar, devido a sua covardia.  
- Diga logo, Black! Não tenho todo tempo do mundo! – ela falou, amarga.  
- ... Entregar meu convite de casamento! – ele falou, abaixando os olhos para os pés que pareciam ser interessantes naquele momento.  
- Sirius Black casando? – ela falou, com deboche, mesmo sentindo o ar faltar nos pulmões. – Então quer dizer que o cachorro está com coleira? Que meigo! – ela falou, grosseiramente. Calafrios em seu corpo existiram ao ver a mão do maroto sobre a sua, colocando o convite sobre ela. O toque foi rápido, mas essencial para sentir um bombear nas pernas. – Quer dizer que o namoro com aquela garota era mesmo firme?  
- Diferente do nosso! – ele respondeu, angustiado. – Nós enfrentaremos a guerra se for possível, pois temos amor, sabe o que é isso, Mckinnon? – ele perguntou, friamente.  
- Sei, Black! Mas acho que isso já não é assunto seu! – ela falou, se dirigindo para a porta e abrindo-a grosseiramente, induzindo o homem a ir embora. Cada passo que o maroto dava em direção à porta, Marlene deduzia seu doce cheiro. Pareceram minutos, horas, quando Sirius passou por ela, caminhando indiferente, enquanto seus cabelos negros e sedosos balançavam de acordo com o vento. Analisou com ousadia a imponente moto de Sirius, a cor vermelha viva ressaltando sobre o corpo da moto. Viu quando Sirius sentou na moto e colocava o capacete preto, logo em seguida. A visão era engraçada e sensual, olhando-o daquele jeito. Tirando os pensamentos da mente, conseguiu com muito esforço, fechar a pesada porta de mármore.

Deslizando sobre o chão limpo, Marlene Mckinnon se pôs a chorar. Ainda com o convite de casamento na mão, abriu-o cuidadosamente, enquanto deixava tristes lágrimas descerem sobre sua fina pele. Uma foto dos dois juntos estava na capa do convite, enquanto a futura Anne Black beijava Sirius na bochecha. Abrindo o convite com desprezo, Marlene leu o que tanto a magoava.

_Marlene, _

É com alegria convidá-la para a nossa união eterna. Estaríamos privilegiados com a sua presença. 

Local: Igreja Etharew.  
Horário: 19:30.  
Data: 15 de Novembro. 

Agradecidos,  
Sirius Black e Anne Etharew.  
  
Desesperada, levantou-se rapidamente e subiu as escadas. Quase arrancou o calendário da parede, enquanto consultava o dia do casamento. Soltou um grito de desespero ao saber que seria daqui há quatro dias. Sendo que hoje, era quinta, dia onze. Fitou confusa e sem graça o calendário roxo berrante, enquanto se perguntava mentalmente onde comprara algo tão ridículo assim.

Desviando seu olhar do ridículo calendário, observou o chocolate quente esquecido do dia anterior. A borda da caneca azul bebê estava completamente suja de chocolate, enquanto poderia saber que ele já estava seco. Isso, não era nem um pouco importante para Marlene, ela só estava preocupada em lembrar, lembrar dos momentos felizes que estivera ao lado de Sirius, e como qualquer pessoa iludida, pensar que seria para sempre. O que mais lhe doía, era saber que de um modo geral, fora ela que terminara a relação. Ela que negara o pedido de casamento. Ela que fora covarde o suficiente para não aceitar e não lutar pelo amor dos dois. Ela...

Tentando não se culpar mais uma vez, olhou novamente para a caneca. A cor amarronzada do chocolate dava um ar misterioso para o conteúdo adentro. Poderia dizer, se tocar, que era duro e sem graça. Mas ao invés disso, não fez tal ato, simplesmente observou-o, deixando com que uma lembrança voltasse à tona.

Sem perceber, passava a lembrança em mente, enquanto aos poucos, deitava-se em sua cama. Ainda lembrando de coisas felizes, ou até dolorosas, Marlene Mckinnon fechou os olhos. A tentativa de dormir sobre algo feliz, não foi concebida. Ela ainda estava lá, de olhos fechados, cientes de qualquer barulho. Remexeu-se na cama. Nada. A lembrança começara a mudar, fazendo assim, enrugar a testa levemente. Aquilo não era nada legal.

Num ato insano de tentar não pensar em lembranças passadas, colocou o travesseiro rapidamente sobre a cabeça, como se quisesse espantar as vozes, as imagens com apenas aquele gesto. Mal humorada, levantou-se decidida. Iria de uma vez por todas colocar um ponto final naquilo. Andou em direção a um enorme móvel, que concedia duas portas grandes e pesadas. Abriu, com força e rapidez, uma porta do guarda roupa, enquanto hesitava um pouco. Nunca se permitiu fazer isso, mas sabia, que agora, era preciso. Estava no seu máximo. Não conseguia mais agüentar tudo aquilo.

Fitou hesitante a penseira. A bacia de pedra rasa deixava com que algumas imagens flutuassem por ela. Entalhes na borda da penseira estavam em símbolos estranhos, enquanto Marlene sabia que nunca poderia decifrar algo assim. A luz prateada se tornava quase cinza, ao poder notar que havia poucas lembranças ali. A mulher não gostava daquilo.

Pegando calmamente a varinha de um dos seus bolsos da calça, apontou para a cabeça. Afastou levemente, enquanto sorria ao ver uma pequena linha prateada sair, acompanhado o caminho que a varinha fazia. Cuidadosamente, levou a varinha à penseira, enquanto suspirava aliviada. Nada de lembranças dolorosas.

Ainda fitando a penseira, guardou sem ver, a varinha no bolso, enquanto poderia notar que a lembrança que acabara de colocar na penseira, começaria a passar por ela, como um filme. Bruscamente, fechou a porta do guarda roupa, fazendo um pesado barulho cair sobre o quarto.

Precisava dormir, precisava esquecer estes poucos minutos que fizeram tanto tremor para ela. Precisava...

_O casal abraçado era abençoado pela bela paisagem que fazia naquele dia. As folhas verdes que caíam da bela e forte árvore que se encontrava acima dos dois, estavam espalhadas sobre o chão quente e confortante._

O rapaz, jovem e de bom porte, abraçava com doçura e cuidado a bela moça que encontrava sob seus musculosos braços. O sorriso sincero e carinhoso habitava sua terna face. Nunca se sentira tão bem! Suas mãos tocavam delicamente a fina cintura da jovem, enquanto expirava o cheiro de seus cabelos. Suas costas estavam apoiadas sobre o tronco da árvore, enquanto fitava o céu aberto e limpo do dia. Seus pensamentos estavam revirados. Pensava tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo, que era incapaz entender algo.

Tentando organizar seus pensamentos, começou pensando no presente que Marlene o dera. O cordão de ouro branco puro, já se encontrava em seu pescoço, enquanto o pingente, uma delicada e formosa folha prateada, tinham o dom de informa-lhe quando sua namorada estaria mal. Uma luz fraca, mas impotente, verde, sairia do pingente, avisando-o do perigo.  
- No que pensas, Sirius? – uma voz doce cortou os pensamentos do moreno, enquanto seus olhos transbordados de alegria, fitaram a bela garota.  
- Em como você é linda! – ele falou, galanteador. Sorriu malicioso ao ver que a namorada corara. Céus! Ela ficava _mais__ linda quando corava.  
- Seu bobo! – ela falou, ainda corada. Virou-se para frente do maroto, enquanto seus lábios roçavam o dele. Num misto de provocação, afastou-se. Soltou um baixo riso de prazer ao ver que o maroto ficara frustrado.  
_  
Acordou com um sorriso calmo nos lábios. Fazia tempo que não dormia tão bem. Resmungou lentamente ao ver que era terça. Pegando sua varinha ao lado do criado mudo, arrumou a cama. Ainda sorrindo, entrou no banheiro. Despindo-se, tentava lembrar algum vestígio do sonho, mas sabia que era impossível. Soltou um forte xingamento ao entrar no Box. Tinha esquecido completamente que hoje era terça, dia do casamento de Sirius. Sirius casando, sem ser com ela.

Tentando não se deixar para baixo, pensou seriamente se iria. Sabia que não era bem vinda por Anne, e talvez fosse só por isso que fosse; para irritá-la. Com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios, Marlene Mckinnon, afagou os cabelos, agora negros, já escolhendo com o pensamento, o vestido que iria usar.

---

Analisando-se sobre o grande e esguio espelho, sorriu verdadeiramente em dias. Estava magnífica, tinha que concordar. Seu vestido preto que ia até os joelhos, caia-lhe perfeitamente. Suas sandálias, também pretas, delineavam suas pernas e curvas. Seus olhos eram mais vivos e sedutores devido à maquiagem adequada. Uma grossa camada de lápis fazia este sucesso.

Quando estava encaixando o belo brinco em sua orelha direita, Marlene ouviu um barulho lá em baixo. Cheia de temor e surpresa, deixou cuidadosamente o brinco na penteadeira, enquanto pegava a varinha na cabeceira da cama.

Andando devagar e silenciosamente, olhava para todos os cantos, após sair do quarto. Ouvindo vozes gélidas e sombrias, teve medo. Não querendo acreditar, correu para o seu quarto, fazendo um barulho estrondoso. 

Acabara de assinar sua sentença de morte. _Sabia_. Bufando por sua própria burrice, tentou aparatar. Devido ao seu estado nervoso e a imagem que não lhe chegava aos pensamentos, não conseguiu tal ato. Tola! Era isso que era, uma tola. E agora iria morrer, sem ver Sirius, sem se despedir de ninguém.   
- Lá em cima. Ela está lá! – ouviu uma voz, ao longe. Comensais, em sua casa. Ou até, o próprio terror de toda a comunidade bruxa; Lorde Voldemort.

Ouvindo os passos na escada, fechou os olhos e se embalou, cantando baixinho. Cada vez mais, os passos se aproximavam, cada vez mais, a morte lhe sorria. Dando um sorriso triste, observou as flores murchas, já que sabia, que aquela era sua última vez.

--- 

Andava nervoso sobre o altar. Já era a décima vez que ouvia Tiago pedindo para se acalmar. Lílian, ao lado do amigo, sorria compreensiva e meio emburrada. Sabia que a ruiva não aprovava esse casamento, ela era o suficientemente inteligente para saber que ele ainda amava Marlene, mesmo depois de tudo, anos e acontecimentos.

Todos ali sentados sorriam e conversavam baixinho, enquanto esperavam não tão pacientes, a noiva chegar. Fixou o olhar sobre cada pessoa ali, mas saiba, a que queria, não viria.

Cada toque, lembranças, momentos, beijos, palavras, foram ativadas na memória do moreno, enquanto este fitava o chão. Sabia que o que estava fazendo era errado, mas tinha que tentar, tinha que dar um jeito em sua vida.

Sem notar na pequena luz verde que saia do cordão, continuou pensando em Marlene, enquanto uma música enchia-lhe os ouvidos. A marcha nupcial começara a tocar. Anne estava vindo.

Ansioso e desesperado pelo novo futuro, sentiu uma dor ao peito, enquanto a luz verde ficava cada vez mais forte. Esmagou o antigo cordão em suas mãos, querendo não sentir essa dor, mesmo sabendo ser impossível.

_Marlene_. O que acontecera com a bela Marlene? Estaria tão mal assim para doer-lhe tanto? Estaria amando-a ainda? Ouvia a conversa entre Lílian e Tiago, enquanto Anne andava devagar demais para o seu gosto, sobre o longo tapete vermelho.  
-...A Marlene sabe, mas ela não se importa. Os comensais estão em sua mira! – Lílian falou, despertando Sirius de sua dor.

Era isso. Para a luz estar tão intensa assim, só algo realmente grave. Comensais. Na casa de Marlene. Desesperado, pediu desculpas para o pai de Anne, e, correndo sobre o olhar surpreso de todos, saiu da igreja. Sem se importar com o olhar magoado de Anne, ficava cada vez mais angustiado. Enquanto lembrava da casa da morena.

No segundo seguinte, já estava na casa da moça, esta, totalmente destruída. Ignorando as lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos, olhou para todos os lados, enquanto o medo tomava conta de si. Pulando as escadas de dois em dois degraus, chegou ao andar de cima.

A porta do quarto estava aberta. Soltou um soluço ao imaginar a realidade. Ela já estava morta. Atordoado, caminhou com passos firmes, porém, desesperados, para o quarto da amada.

Naquele cômodo, a bagunça era geral. Pequenos pedaços de vidros sobre o piso branco quadriculado. Papéis e roupas íntimas eram espalhadas sobre a gaveta caída ao chão.

E, ao centro de tudo isto, estava ela, serena como a morte, despedaçada como o cansaço. Estirada sobre o chão, vidros, roupas e objetos, Marlene segurava firmemente uma flor murcha. Uma flor que não teria significado para ninguém, somente para ela, e para ele.

A mão se encontrava pálida demais, assim como todo seu corpo. Correndo sem se importar com o mundo, barulhos e vidros, chegou à mulher. Colocou sua cabeça sobre suas pernas, enquanto acariciava seu cabelo já sem vida.   
- Não... – ele murmurava, transtornado demais para falar coisas exatas. – Não...pode! – pequenos pingos de água caiam sobre o rosto inexpressivo de Marlene. – NÃO!

Seu ouvido parecia alarmante sobre qualquer barulho, e ao ouvir pequenos estalos de aparatação no andar inferior, não se importou. Só se importava com ela, a bela e eterna Marlene. Culpado demais para qualquer outra coisa, embalou a cabeça sobre seus braços, beijando-lhe docemente os cabelos. Queria mais que tudo, que fosse somente essa simples historinha trouxa que Lílian contara em seu primeiro ano, em que ao beijá-la, a moça até ali adormecida, acordaria e lhe daria o mais belo sorriso. Mas sabia, não seria assim. Nunca mais. Ela estava morta. Para sempre.  
- Eu te amo, Lene, sempre te amei e amarei! – ele falou, já sem esperanças, quando notou um par de olhos observá-los tristemente. Sem olhar para qualquer intruso que via a cena, observou pela segunda vez a flor murcha sobre a mão dela.  
- No fundo, eu tinha esperanças, e infelizmente, por ser tolo demais, só agora percebo que as tinhas realmente, porém graças ao meu orgulho, lhe perdi. – ele falou, novamente. – Me desculpe, me perdoe. – Agora, segurava junto a flor já murcha, murcha como o corpo jazido ali, murcha como a vida que Sirius teria adiante.

Fechando os olhos, beijou os lábios do cadáver levemente, transmitindo todo o amor escondido. O amor que nunca deixara de ter. E ali, sobre o olhar de mais alguém, sobre o corpo morto de Marlene, sobre a flor que jurara o amor dos dois, lamentou-se sobre tudo, culpando-o sempre, chorando para toda a vida. A flor murchara, mas, o amor dos dois, nunca permitiria ser como _flores murchas_.

**. Fim . **


End file.
